A new start
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Ema lives with her new brothers as she is now the 14th member of the family. It is hard when most of the brothers flirt with you and she is so dense about it. But what will happen when she falls in love with one of them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't really know how I am going to get used to living here.

I was in a family that had no siblings.

And guess what.

I now live with my new brothers.

13 to be exact

My dad just married their mother, so that is how all this has happened.

I remember giving my introductions out and I was really nervous.

A boy named Yusuke who is one of my classmates doesn't seem to like me.

He goes I will never accept.

I guess maybe I was in his class and now I am his sister.

It would be overwhelming.

Anyway I am in my new room with my pet Juli, who is a squirrel.

A talking squirrel

If I told anyone, you would think I am crazy.

That's why it is a secret.

"Chi, if those guys touch you, they will face hell" Juli growls

I chuckled and patted Juli on the head.

"Don't worry, we are family now" I smiled cheerfully.

I placed Juli down and started to head to the door.

"I promised to play Wataru video games"

Juli sighed and lay on the bed.

"I guess I should sleep then"

…

…

I went out of the door and bumped into a tall figure.

It was Natsume.

"Oh, I am so sorry" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it Ema" he smiled.

Natsume is one of the brothers that don't live in the main house.

Unless you count Futo who hardly stays at home

Let me explain something.

Futo is a very popular idol.

Also I personally dislike him.

He always teases me and calls me all sorts.

But I really try being a good sister but it is really hard.

I snapped my thoughts to a halt and looked straight at Natsume.

"Are you here to visit Subaru?

…

I guess that was the wrong thing to say.

Subaru hates Natsume and whenever Natsume visits, Subaru magically disappears.

Now that I think about it, Subaru said he was going out for a while.

Now I know why.

"I was going to play videogames with Wataru, do you want to watch" I said kindly.

Natsume nodded.

"That would be nice"

We were both walking together to see a sulking Wataru on the floor.

"Big sister, you took too long" he whined.

I knelt down to Wataru.

"I am sorry and because of that you can pick the car first"

Wataru smiled.

"Yay, I love you big sis"

We set up the game and started to play.

It was really fun to play Wataru.

He whines when he is losing then hugs me when he wins.

It really is adorable.

Natsume sighed and got up.

"I need to speak with Masaomi"

Huh

After playing for five minutes, Masaomi came in the living room with Natsume.

"Wataru, I need you to help me on something important"

With this being said Wataru jumps up and runs straight out of the room.

Masaomi then looks at me.

"Natsume told me you looked tired, don't overwork yourself"

I looked at Natsume.

He face was a bit red.

I hope he is not catching a fever.

**Time skip**

I was preparing dinner with Ukyo.

He is the second son and a lawyer.

Also he mostly does the house chorus around here.

We were cooking ramen and I was basically just watching him.

Ukyo says he likes the company.

I technically wasn't preparing dinner but just watching.

"When you become a housewife Ema, it is best to give ramen for your first meal"

Huh

"Uh"

Suddenly a wild Juli appears.

"You stupid lawyer, I know what you were implying you jerk"

Juli sounds like he is squeaking but I fully understand what he is saying.

"My my, Ukyo you made the fussy fellow angry" A voice said.

It was the cross dresser brother.

Hikaru

"This is going to be an interesting conversation for dinner"

Ukyo groaned.

"Ema, take the plates and set them out please"

Hikaru pouted.

"I hope you are not trying to create a diversion"

"Of course not"

I hastily walked away from the two and got the plates.

When I was done a figure was pressing their head against my back.

"Ah" I gasped.

I turned and the figure was Tsubaki.

"Could you please let go" I pleaded.

"Nope, I have you all to myself now"

Eh

"Oi stop practising your lines to Ema, you are scaring her"

I looked at my saviour.

"Aww Azusa, I was having so much fun"

Azusa smiled at me and walked to the table and sat down.

"It is best to come early for dinner knowing a cute little sister is waiting for them"

Not Azusa too.

I smiled back at Azusa, which caused someone to be really annoyed.

"Stop flirting with the shameless girl, she has no place here"

I looked behind me.

It was Futo.

"Your disgusting Ema, having all the guys near you, I might just have to tell your dad"

Why is he always mean to me?

What did I do wrong?

I wanted to cry.

I really do but my instincts told me not to.

Juli jumped on Futo and scratched his cheek.

"You stupid squirrel, you ruined my face"

With all the commotion happening Louis came in.

"Enough Juli"

Juli stopped and went on Louis shoulders.

"He deserved it" Juli muttered.

I ran upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed.

"I wish Futo would be nice to me" I sobbed.

**I am currently obsessed with Brothers Conflict and I love the anime. Oh how I wish the game was in English.**

**Please tell what you think.**

**Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The door was knocking and I was very afraid to open it.

I don't want to be rude so I must answer it.

"Come In"

The door opened and in came was Iori.

"I heard the commotion and I hope you are not upset what Futo said"

"Not really but I don't want him to hate me"

Iori sighed and got something behind his back.

It was a rose.

"Cheer up and don't worry about Futo, he tends to be alright after a few minutes"

I nodded at Iori.

It didn't concern me as Futo hates me.

If someone dislikes you it is best to ignore them and avoid them.

Right, I don't need someone to put me down.

I have to be strong.

**Time skip**

I finished my dinner and quickly left them to it.

Ugh

Futo was there and I think he was glaring at me.

…

I sighed.

"Oh little sister, I hope you are not tired"

Huh

There stood behind me was Kaname.

"I am a bit but don't worry about it" I smiled

Kaname started to move forward towards me.

"Eh, I hope you and I can spend some time together my cute sister"

I forgot to mention something.

Kaname is a monk and also a big womaniser.

That was what Ukyo said.

I actually know this as he talks like one of those host people you see on TV.

"I should go and sleep now as I have school tomorrow"

Kaname sighed.

"At least let me have a kiss from you"

EH!

"Oi stop it Kaname"

Huh

That voice belongs to Subaru.

"Stop teasing her like that, it's not funny"

Subaru grabs hold of my hand and leads me to my bedroom.

"Kaname is always like that and if he flirts with you just call me"

Umm

"Sure thing" I replied.

When we finally reached my bedroom I stopped.

Futo was standing in front of the door.

Oh no.

He might misunderstand.

I said to myself that I am going to ignore him but…

Ugh

"Um Subaru, I am going to the bathroom"

What a lame excuse.

But am not ready to meet Futo yet

I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked it.

This is so stupid but what else can I do.

Futo probably wants to say more hurtful things to me.

I think I should wait here until the coast is here.

**20 minutes later**

I am so cold from waiting.

He shouldn't be here should he?

I slowly opened the door and crept to my bedroom.

Good he is not there.

I opened my door and sat on my bed.

Juli was already there waiting for me.

"Chi, I was worried sick, I thought one of the brothers might have got you"

I patted Juli head.

"Don't worry, I am fine"

Juli sighed and sat on my lap.

"That Futo deserved to get scratch as he is a pain the butt"

Oh Juli.

"It was my fault anyway"

Juli gave me a look like are you serious right now.

"Whatever Chi, just get some sleep"

I chuckled.

"Yes boss"

…

…

…

…

I got in bed with Juli lying on top of me.

Maybe things will get better tomorrow.

Or so I thought.

The door suddenly knocked leaving me startled.

"Ema are you awake"

Oh no

It was Futo.

I didn't say anything as I was too shocked to say anything.

Juli quietly growls.

"Pretend your asleep and don't worry your door is locked right"

Oh that's right.

Futo can't come in as my door is locked.

I think Futo got annoyed as he banged my door louder.

"I know your awake and open this door now"

What should I do?

Should I ignore him?

Or should I face the drama.

**Thanks for the reviews as you are all awesome. What will happen next time?**

**See you then :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the door like it was about to break any time.

My heart was pounding as I am very afraid of Futo.

But I heard talking outside my door.

"Leave Ema alone you idiot"

Huh

"Shut up, I can visit my sister when I want and what's it to you big brother"

"Tch, I heard what you said to Ema and back off or I will tell the others"

…

…

…

No sound.

I thought my worriers died out but I was wrong.

My door knocked again.

I thought it was Futo.

"Oi it's me" said the voice.

I know who that is.

I opened the door to find Yusuke.

He didn't look really happy to be honest.

"Got rid of that Futo for ya but if he is being a pain in the butt let me know"

I smiled.

"Thanks Yusuke"

For a moment I thought I saw Yusuke face turn red a bit.

He quickly turned his head away.

…

"Well goodnight Ema"

Yusuke quickly walked away from the door and went to his room.

His behaviour was a bit odd.

I decided I should listen to what Yusuke said and head for bed.

When I entered my room I saw Juli already asleep.

Guess he is already in bed.

I went to get inside my bed thinking about today's events.

**Time skip to morning (Cause am lazy to write lol XD)**

I walked to the breakfast table to see everyone was already seated.

There was a spare seat next to Natsume so I decided to sit there.

Also Futo was nowhere sat near us.

Which is good

Natsume nodded when he saw me.

Ukyo came to the table with the food and placed it on the table.

He sighed.

"Futo the agencies called saying you should be there not here"

If looks can kill Futo actually glared at Ukyo

"Who gives a crap; I'm only here to see my lovely sister"

Ah

Everyone looked at me when Futo said this.

It made me really uncomfortable.

"Shut up Baka" Yusuke said.

Futo grinned.

"Make me brother"

Yusuke got out of his seat and lunged towards Futo.

Subaru quickly hold back Yusuke as he was about to hit Futo on the face.

Sitting calmly, Futo was sipping his tea and didn't acknowledge Yusuke at all.

Which made Yusuke even mad

Natsume nudged me and pointed me to the living room.

I guess he wants to know what is going on I guess.

When we both slip out of the dining room Natsume sat on the sofa.

"Care to explain what is going on"

My heart was beating fast as I was scared to tell the truth.

But maybe this might be a good thing as Natsume might help me.

**There you have it another chapter done, sorry it took me a while.**

**I just have to say that my writing might not be good as I am dyslexic and I struggle to write in paragraphs. Sorry for the trouble.**


End file.
